Come Back
by JayAndNyaTrueLove
Summary: It's Been 3 Days The Ninja Left To Destroy Gramadon Nya Stayed To Keep Company to Sensei Wu. when The Ninja Returned Only 4 Came Back (Jay/Nya/Cole)Waring Character Death I don't own Ninjago i suck at summary But the story is better
1. Chapter 1

It's been three days when the ninjas left to defeat lord garmadon. Nya got worried. Especially for Jay. Nya loves Jay. Jay loves Nya too. Well at least there more than friends.

Nya Was Watching Tv Until She Heard A Knock On Her Door. She Got Up And Opened It. Its Was Sensei. "Hi Sensei, Come In" said Nya

"Well Hello Nya" Sensei said As he Walked In

Nya Has Her Own House. Jay hasn't propose to Nya yet,but Jay brought it just in case. Nya started walking to the tv and sat down, When Sensei Came And Joined Her, Sensei Gave Out A Sad Sigh. Nya Saw that Sensei sigh and politely ask him "What's Wrong Sensei?". Sensei got up Up And sat right next to her, he Put His hand On Nya's

"It's About Jay." Sensei Said, Nya Got Worried. "What About Jay?"

"When Jay Was Battling. Lord Gramadon...-" Sensei Was About To Finished When He Was Interrupted When They Heard A Knock On The Door. Nya Got Up And Went To Go Opened It. The Ninja Stood There, With Their Eyes As Red As Kai Ninja's Suit. Nya Became More Worried, When She Notice There Was No Blue Ninja. "Kai What's Wrong?!" Nya Said When Tears Came Down From Her Eyes. Sensei Got Up From The Chair Where He Was Sitting And Went To Nya's Side, Sensei Puts His Hand On Nya's Shoulder To Calm Her Down. Kai Gave Out A Sob and Said

"Jays Dead..."


	2. Chapter 2

Nya started to cry. Kai felt bad for Nya, Jay loved Nya and Nya loved him.  
Nya fell on her knees and started to cry more." I'm sorry Nya" Kai said.

"No *sniff* This can't be *sniff*" Nya said as the ninja enter her house. Kai went to Nya's side and put his hand on Nya's shoulder. Sensei got up and when to the balcony to mediate. Cole,Zane, and Lloyd went to go sit on some chairs in the living room.

Lloyd's POV

I can't believe it, Jay Is Gone. If it wasn't for my father, Jay would still be alive.  
I started to cry a little but only Zane noticed."Lloyd It wasn't your fault, Jay saved your life, If he didn't, none of us would be here right now."

"Jay was more important to the group, he has Nya, I knew I Should've done something. Jay was the one who kept us together. He was the glue to the group" I let my head hang in shame. Zane Put his hand on my back.

"Jay died for what he loved, he loves u as a brother of his own." Zane said  
I felt guilty, it was my fault.

Nya's POV

My heart exploded when I heard those words "Jays dead." It kept going over and over again in my Head. "Here sis." Kai handed me Jays nunchucks. I held them tight in my arms. I got up and ran to my room. I quickly shut the door and jump on my bed and started to cry even harder.

Kai's POV

I saw Nya run to her room.I didn't go after her cause I know she needed time alone. I handed her Jay's nunchucks because I knew she needed him. I went where Zane and Lloyd was. I sat down right next to Lloyd. He was still crying. I don't know where Cole is. "Zane wheres Cole" I asked  
"I don't know Kai" I got Up and went to go look for him. Before I went to go look for him, I knocked on Nya's  
door to see if she was ok. I heard whispers. "Nya, open the door its Kai." I said. She didn't opened the door. I opened it, angered full up my whole body what I saw.  
_

Cliff Hanger :) You Like.?Sorry I Haven't Updated, With School And Stuffs :/  
Ill Try Update More. Does Anybody Know When Episode 29 Is coming out.!? More reviews Please  
Peace out :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kai's POV

I saw Cole kissing Nya... Wait Nya would never do that to jay!  
But Jays dead. Am I imaging things? I close my eyes and shake my head, when I opened them, I only saw Cole hugging Nya. Didn't I see them kiss,ok something isnt right here. I was getting dizzy. What happening?! I fell on the ground and the next thing I knew, my mind went blank.

Nya POV

I was hugging Cole cause I felt like he was Jay, I don't know why but i just do. Kai was knocking in the door but I didn't wanted to ruin this moment. When Kai finally open the door, he just stared at us and then shakes his head the next think i knew Kai fell on the ground. "KAI!" I let go and ran to Kai's side.

"ZANE!" I yelled for Zane cause he's the smart one here, he knows stuffs ( **XD Sorry I had to add)** I look back at Kai, when I looked up again Zane and Lloyd were standing in front of me.

"What Happened?!" Zane asked

"I don't know! He saw me and Cole hugging, after that he fell to the ground?!" I said. Everyone stared at Cole.

"WHAT?!" Cole yelled.

"WHY WERE YOU HUGGING NYA!?" Zane said. Zane started to get in Cole's face. Wow I never saw Zane like this.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ZANE!" Cole yelled. Zane stop yelling when he realized why Cole was hugging Nya.

"Zane now is not the time for fighting. What about my brother?!" I yelled trying to push Zane away from Cole. Zane took deep breaths. He went to Kai's side and picked him up in a bridle style. Cole was trying to talk to me but I ignored him. The ninja and I ran to a room where Kai could lay down.

"Nya could you bring me wet towels!" I nodded and went to do what Zane told me. When I got the towels, I saw something standing outside. I was focusing on the image i got lost in my thoughts. "What is that?" I thought. I got back on track when I heard Zane yelling my name. I hurried to the room and gave Zane the wet towels. He placed the towels on Kai's forehead. Gently.

"He's fine he just black out from dizziness" Zane said. I sighed in relief.

"Sorry, this is all my fault I should've leaved you alone Nya.." Cole said.

"It's ok..I just happy my brother is ok" I said, I smiled but my smiled disappear when I remember My love isn't with here anymore. A tear come down my cheek. I was getting tired but I didn't cared. I was worried about my brother.

"Guys let go to bed it's getting dark" Lloyd said looking at the window.

"You guys can sleep in the guest room." I said showing them where they could stay. After I showed the guys where to sleep I went where Kai was. I opened to door quietly. I went to Kai's side and sat down on the edge on the bed. I stared at my big bro. I smiled. I got up and went to my room, expecting to Jay to be there but no sign. I went to my side where I always sleep. Jays nunchucks were besides me I held them tight in my arms so I can feel he is still with me. A tear came rolling down my cheek. This is gonna be a long night...

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! Well I know this chapter sucked, who wants a shout out PM me to join picking 2 or 3 lucky Winners :D**


End file.
